Breathe the Weird
by AuroraLamia
Summary: It was forbidden, but not the Romeo and Juliet sort of forbidden, this was forbidden for a different reason all together and yet they bit into the fruit not caring about the horrors they might have released. Rated M for some chapters
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Yay I'm writing another Supernatural story, sorry it's just that Cloak and Dagger is one look at a story and I or

**Authors Note: **Yay I'm writing another Supernatural story, sorry it's just that _Cloak and Dagger_ is one look at a story and I originally had this plot for it but as I finished the prologue the plot had twisted in a different direction. So here it is the original plot line I had, only slightly altered.

**Story: **Breathe the Weird

**Author:** AuroraLamia

**Summary:** It was forbidden, but not the Romeo and Juliet sort of forbidden, this was forbidden for a different reason all together and yet they bit into the fruit not caring about the horrors they might have released.

Prologue

"Hey look it's us!" She said before squinting at the picture on the scroll before glancing up at the pictures on the wall. "And it looks like what happened last night- the night before that and basically every night you had a chance to-"

"You mean they foretold our sex life before it happened?" It was a rhetorical question, but she answered regardless. He would have too if she had said the same thing.

"Look like it, hey we should re-try that, that was fun." She said tapping at on of the glass before the alarm went off. "Shit."

500 A.D

The murmuring in the room ceased as the woman stood up, it was the courts famous- yet blind- seer, if the prophecy she told wasn't proof enough of her supernatural abilities the paintings she created for the visual look were. She took of the cloth that she had around her eyes to stop them from being so shocked when they saw the iris that were as white as the rest of it was.

"Two worlds will meet

Forbidden Fruit will flourish

Their love is so discrete

That their souls will nourish

Though their hate binds together

An unforgettable chain reaction

The moon will rise to tether

Men and Monster will try abstraction

**B**ut to separate their soul

Will cause the unleash of Damnation

Bring the two worlds to whole

And cause the manifestation"

A young man who had both the skill and the utilities to write down her prophecy was hurriedly trying to keep up with her long rasp voice. When it was over he waited for the ink to dry before rolling it up and handing it to Lady Genevieve, the court seer.

"Lady Genevieve?" The king questioned from his seat at the royal table next to his wife and his six children.

"I shall have the paintings done soon my king." She said before curtseying to her king and being led to the table where she handed the king her prophecy, even though it was handed to her by her loyal companion it was only courtesy that the king received it from herself.

The original prophecy that she herself had written was at her house he had only repeated what she saw in front of a court for show, to pretend that she _did_ have control over her powers.

"I shall collect them in a years time."


	2. Chapter One: Paw Print

Authors Note: Yay I'm writing another Supernatural story, sorry it's just that Cloak and Dagger is one look at a story and I or

**Authors Note: **Ok then, last chapter I forgot to mention something. Character images (banners) a re-look on the prophecy and a plot overview plus messages on my life and my stories and random poetry are all located on my blog which is located on my user page here on Fanfiction so go and have a look when you can, I will be pleased to know people are looking at it it's as my homepage in my user page.

**Story: **Breathe the Weird

**Author:** AuroraLamia

**Summary:** It was forbidden, but not the Romeo and Juliet sort of forbidden, this was forbidden for a different reason all together and yet they bit into the fruit not caring about the horrors they might have released.

**Chapter One:****Paw Print**

"What do you mean I can't go into town tonight?" The girl said as her blue eyes narrowed at the man daring him to give her his best reason in why she couldn't have fun on her night out after a long day hard work in the farm many acres, she had three paddocks to work in that needed constant over look in the day.

"Look, I know its Friday and you're doing brilliantly looking after the live stock and taking care of the paddocks and such, and I know you deserve a break, but it a full moon which means family time." She glared at him her blue eyes flashing dangerously, _family time_ was just a nice ay of saying she was in for a night of pain and torture from some of the pack.

"That's all it is isn't it _Dad_?" The sarcasm she spat at him was very dangerous at this time, but she knew that he knew that women took the full moon worse then males and that mating season _was_ coming up causing the females above the legal age to become very agitated and aggravated.

"Hope, you are not a human, you are two natured and you will stay with the pack tonight." She hissed at him before going back into her room she shared with her baby sister and slammed the maple wooden door shut. Isobel jumped at the noise and made a sound of protest for her barging into the room like that. Hope hissed at young Isobel who shook with fear at her older sister.

"Hope?" She questioned softly, her voice scared and her eyes almost panicking. Her sister was never directly violent to _her_ but to some of the males she had broken a few bones.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry Izzy." She said her anger evaporating at the sight of her younger sisters fear. "But Jacob makes me so mad sometimes I want to punch him." Her sister hugged her and Hope smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you sweetie but I really- _really­ _need to go into town to the local pub for a few drinks," _among other things_. She added silently in her tainted thoughts.

"I'll cover for you." Isobel said looking up at Hope sincerely, she even smiled a little. Isobel was one of the few _females_ that understood her need to go to a pub; well she knew that she needed to not exactly why though.

"Really?"

"But-" There was always a 'but' in these little niceness from Isobel when she was in her devious mood. "Only if I get to take the next hunt for the rabbits." She grinned and a grin was returned.

"Deal, you get to lead the next hunt." They shook on it before Hope unlocked the latch on he window and opened it up. Blowing a kiss to Isobel she jumped and landed on her hands and feet as gracefully as her second (or was it her first? She never really could tell) nature.

Taking a glance back at the house to see if anyone was looking out the window before she ran up the road onto the road. She would have transformed to get to the town faster but then she wouldn't have any clothes and although that's how the night would end she wasn't exactly going to go into a bar literally wearing not wearing anything.

Hope took some of the safer short cuts. The one where she wouldn't have to worry about being shredded apart by the barbed wire fences (and the electric ones) the thorns and bush and a few low tree branches. She knew the area even better then the back of her hand in either form. So by the time she reached the pub that was on the outskirt of the towns, she had saved twenty minutes then if she had followed the road.

The first thing she did when she sat down on a bar stool at the bar was order a tequila shot. The bartender grinned at her and picked up her usual bottle and poured her a drink before passing it to her. "That's a strong drink for a pretty girl as yourself." A male said as he slid into the seat next to her and ordered the same shot.

"Yes well after week I've had the entire bottle isn't enough to keep me happy." Her eyes glanced at the male, she could smell that he'd already had a beer and possibly a companion for the night but that didn't stop her from shifting closer, his testosterone level was high and it seemed he came to the bar for the same reason as her, whether he received at least one of the things or not was the question.

"So what is it you do that's got you needing to unwind?" She smirked and looked at him, her blue eyes twinkling in the dim light that seemed to shadow over the rooms atmosphere.

"I work on a farm with a large family, we all have our jobs but my _father_ seems to think that since I'm the only female over the age of sixteen I should be handling the blistering work that stops me from looking in a mirror to see if I still look pretty."

"Well if you ask me you look smoking hot." A cheesy pick-up line, but a compliment she needed none of the less to make her remember that she was a female who _loved_ the compliments.

"What about you? Why are you unwinding here?" She was exactly saying that this bar wasn't the best in the town because it was, just that it would be easier to get trashed at his house or motel or wherever he was staying.

"I'm on a road trip with my brother, we've been doing a bit of hunting you know? And it's been a long day hunting." She got the sense that he wasn't telling her exactly what he was doing, but it didn't mater, they both needed to unwind and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"I _love_ a man who knows ho to use his… gun." She said, almost purring her words as her eyes looked him up and down. She saw his eyes look at her once more doing exactly what hers had done only to her body and he grinned.

"How bought you come to the motel I'm staying at and I'll show you my favorite." She laughed and downed her second shot. She wasn't expecting a pick-up this early in the evening, but why not?

"Will you're brother mind?" He shook his head and she smirked.

She knew there was a reason why she was so quick to pick-up Dean. When they had opened the door to his motel room, he had locked it behind with a "_Do Not Disturb" _sign on the door before he leaned into her with her back pressed against the wall and kissed her softly, just so she could get her first taste. Then he deepened it and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hope could smell that manly smell that always came when the alpha male of her pack was addicted to her smell. She had wrapped one of her arms around his neck, while her other was working on undoing her pants.

Somewhere in the process of lifting his shirt off and her taking off her bra they had fallen on the bed. His hands caressed her waist before they slowly moved downwards and then under her thighs, hoisting them up on his body causing her to become in the position of straddling Dean. He moved one hand up the side of her body and slid it around her waist.

Hope's sense of smell disappeared along with sound and sight, the only sense that were working was touch and taste and he tasted like forbidden fruit, the best damn forbidden fruit she had ever tasted. Her arms was still around his neck, but her other arm was sliding across his chest. She let go of his lips from her teeth to breathe, but Dean had other ideas and leant into her neck, kissing so softly and se delicately that she murmured a lyrical sound that was his name.

His fingers were trailing against her silken back, leaving goose bumps of anticipation on her skin. Hope tipped her head back, her long hair exposing her body as Dean leant further down her body. She placed a hand under his chin, needing to kiss him again and slowly escorted his lips to her own. Her hands were against his back, pulling him closer to her. She leant back against the headboard as he bit down softy on her skin.

She moaned and brought him even closer as she finally pulled of her underwear so he could penetrate into her. His tongue was wrapped around her tongue and although she needed to see his eyes she was on the line of golden ecstasy. She gasped as he swiftly entered her body, his lips reconnected with hers and she knew that he was something else. When he ran his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face so he could see Hope's blue eyes glitter as she called his name into the darkness, she screamed again in seventh heaven. His hands moved from under her back down to under her thighs bringing them upwards so she could rock in movement with him.

She leaned into his neck and bit down before she ran one hand through hair while the other moved down his back and brought him closer while Dean murmured her name into her ear.

He was different to the men she had been with. She was use to having them only caring that they reached the highest point of ecstasy, but with Dean, she reached further than most people would ever feel. She rolled over in her thoughts and buried herself into his chest as he slept. She knew that later she would have to pick up her clothes (or what was left of them) and go home and get inside without being caught. But oh goddess she wanted- no she needed- to stay wrapped in the sheets with the body of what had to be a deity, there was no way a man could take her that far into euphoria, was there?

She left reluctantly at four a.m. with only half on her underwear, the other half was missing somewhere in the room. She left a note saying that she loved tonight and hoped to see him again but if she didn't she would understand.

When she snuck into her room and crept to her she was happy until she saw who was sitting next to her bed with his eyebrow raised. "Human's again Hope? I can smell him all over you."

"Hi Jacob, I was just going to bed."

"Where were you last night? Isobel is a good liar but she's not the best, so tell me, where were you?" She groaned of course this would happen, but at least she had the memories to last, anything was worth repeating last night's occurrence.

"I was out, that's all that you need to know."

"Who was he?"

"Jacob, you may be the pack leader but you are not in control of my sex life, I can have any human I want."

"You're a Were, Hope, you can't keep going to humans when you need a break."

"And I can't stay here, I _like_ humans, sure a lot of them are brainless jackasses but none of them _know_ me, I can be whom ever I want to be around them."

"It's against law for us of second nature to sleep with humans, what if he impregnated you." I looked at him with disgust, "Or what if you were to show your true form, he would tell everyone and we would die."

"We already are dying out and you know it, something has moved into our territory and is taking our kind slowly, last month Jessica never returned." Jessica was only fourteen and best friends with Isobel but after the night of the full moon, she never returned, her scent just went missing.

"We lost Viktor last night and Isobel said it was a witch?"

"Good or bad?" Hope said as the shock of losing Victor was beginning to sink in.

"Evil."

"How's Izzy?"

"Shaken up and probably won't be able to hunt tomorrow, you will take her place at the lead of the younger pack as punishment."

"Uh-uh no way, I am not leading some pre-teens to their death, if there's a witch in the woods we need to find a hunter to kill her, you know we can't kill her, but a hunter could."

"There are hunters in town, but they will come looking for us first, the witch made the missing humans look like our attacks." _Shit_ was the only thought that went through her mind. Hunters were good, but if a witch did an illusion trick to make the attacks look like panther attack they were so screwed.

**Authors Note: **yay chapter "One" is complete, I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, this little 'Hunter/Witch/Were-panther is only the SUB-plot; there is a better one that's only just starting.


	3. Chapter Two: Jade Eyes

Authors Note: Yay I'm writing another Supernatural story, sorry it's just that Cloak and Dagger is one look at a story and I or

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, just letting you know all updates and answered questions are at my Blogspot (ViolatrixStone) so check there if you're wondering if I'm dead or not.

**Story: **Breathe the Weird

**Author:** AuroraLamia

**Summary: **It was forbidden, but not the Romeo and Juliet sort of forbidden, this was forbidden for a different reason all together and yet they bit into the fruit not caring about the horrors they might have released. Rated **M** for some chapters

Chapter Two: Jade Eyes

She tore into the flesh of the deer like it was nothing. Hope had forgotten was it felt like to feel the terror of the animal beneath her paws of her second nature. What was even better was the fact that she felt so powerful, she rarely felt like this when she was with the older group, but with the pre teens she _was_ in control, they looked up towards her, she was their _idol_.

A young cub's tail stiffened and Hope felt her ears twitch, listening she heard the sound of a twig crack. Something was out there and it sounded like hunters. She jumped against a tree to use the pressure to jump higher onto the strong branch of the tree next to it. Looking through the branches she saw a shift of movement and a flash of metal.

She hadn't been expecting the Hunters to come looking for the pack until next week. Obviously they had been in town longer they she had thought. First priority was to get the kids to safety. Jumping from branch to branch trying to not make a sound until she was behind them, she roared. Then she froze. She knew that scent, hell she was covered in that scent from the previous night.

_Shit._ Dean was a hunter, how could she have not smelt the rock salt, the metal, and the gunpowder on him? Unless she smelt it on him and didn't want to believe, by the goddess, he _had_ said he was hunting. Crap, crap, crap. Jacob is going to **KILL** her if he finds out.

The two boys had turned around and began running in her direction; if worst comes to worst at least the children will be safe. She jumped down off her branch and led the Hunters far away from the farm to the middle of the woods. Making sure they would become really lost she double backed to the farm leaving little to no trail to follow.

In the distance she heard a gun go off and she froze. She couldn't go back to see what it was, it would get her killed, but what if one of the cubs had followed, or what if she had led the boys somewhere else. _Shit_. Was the only thought that coruscated through her mind as she went back.

It might be smarter to shift back into her first nature, but she ha no clothes to change into. You had to strip to change, the clothes weren't going to shift with you, they would become smaller on the shifting body which could make the shift more painful then it already was.

It would be easier to get closer to them if she was in first nature, but it would also put her in danger if they found out _why_ she was naked. Another shot rang in her ears and she knew it would be both faster and smarter to stay in her second. Dodging tree and sprinting to the sound of bullets she found the boys again.

They had cornered one of the cubs but they had not shot. Quickly jumping in front of- who she suspected was James- she growled at Dean and his brother. Their scent reeking of beer and sweat, Dean still smelt like her. They aimed their shotguns and she knew that the bullets were laced with something that would either kill her or knock her out so they could kill the cub.

"This better hurt you sons ovabitches." She heard him shift behind her before she could stop it. The sounds of bones cracking and his screams of anguished pain that would take _years_ to become used to before the pain became a bearable part of the day. Hope couldn't have stopped it if she had known moments earlier.

"Stop!" Jamie yelled once he had finished shifting. The boys were expecting this, or at least something like this and cocked their guns. She roared again and knew they would expect _her_, or at least Dean wouldn't. Shifting faster than Jamie with more pain, she looked at them as her jade eyes turned to her first natured blue eyes.

"Hurt him and you will die." She said in a threatening tone, "We have done nothing to you or this land except hunt the animals."

"So you count people as animals?" Dean had recomposed himself quicker then she would have guessed, but she saw Sam avoid eye contact with her, probably because he wasn't use to naked people speaking as if it were nothing. To the weres it _was_ nothing though, naked and dressed were the same thing to them, shame was not in the job description.

"No, we are not hunting the humans Dean, that would be the witch."

"Witch? Why would a witch tear its victim to pieces hmm? Or have missing chucks out of its skin the leaving the fur of a large cat and claw marks that also point to a large cat, mainly from genesis panthera?" Sam spoke fast and efficiently and quite angrily. It was obvious neither boy was up to taking shit from her.

"Why would we hunt humans? We are of two natures but unlike the werewolves we have more control, less wild and change at whelm, we have adapted since the dark days." She said coolly, glaring at the boys as her eyes shifter from colour blue to green as her aggressive second nature began to show once more. "We are half human, and we respect them more then they respect us, if they do the least, you of all people should know that Dean, if I wanted to, I could have killed you last night."

"You slept with her?" Sam said looking at Dean, his eyes open with accusations and his voice filled with both surprise and anger.

"Well, I-I thought she was human."

"And I was, I still am thank you very much. I'm no less human then you." Dean rolled his eyes and Jamie stepped behind Hope using her as protection and an object to hide behind. The brothers continued to talk, becoming louder and almost completely forgetting about Hope and Jamie until Sam shook his head and turned to face the two once more.

"So how is the "witch" making you look like the culprits?"

"Illusions and black magic, possibly dealing with demons." Sam snorted and Dean raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that neither one believed her and this could prove to be a problem, especially if they decided to begin hunting her pack. "We are weres of two natures, we have lived in peace in this area for over twenty generations and you come into our territory being all high and mighty thinking you know everything about us and going around killing us, how do we know _you_ aren't the one killing our kin?"

"Kin?" Dean asked in a confused voice. Hope rolled her eyes at him and poked him where his heard was.

"Yes, as in family, someone or _something_ is killing us, we hunt in fear." Her eyes bored holes into his skull as she glared at him. Dean swore he could here her growl and he knew as he looked into her steely gaze that it was not the weres killing the humans off, it wouldn't be the first time a witch had covered her tracks with black magic.

"So why would the witch blame it on you?"

Jamie jumped in, knowing it was his time to shine, "Jacob made a deal a few years back with a coven of white witches, we would trade with them out teeth when we hit puberty for some of their stronger spells- like fortune telling and blessing pregnancies- if they promised to keep help keep our world a secret, that's why so few humans know about us, they literally turn a blind eye."

"The witches make the humans become blind?"

"Not permanently, and its not black magic, barely grey, if they see us, at most they thinks it's a trick of light." Jamie smiled shyly at the boys before he asked permission to return back to the pack. "I will tell the pack you are to be expected then?" Jamie asked as he turned to look at the two brothers whom nodded in response.

"Jamie?" Hope said, stopping him from moving, "Tell them that it's a peace offering." In a few minutes, loud crack of bones forming into shape and a human cries turning into cries of a panther as Jamie turned and ran in his second nature.

"Peace offering?" Dean asked in a puzzled perplexed voice that would have set Hope into a fit of giggles if it wasn't for the fact that she could understand the confusion he felt, hell she had been in a position like that when she was talking to the witches about a ceremony.

"That means they will have to be dressed and only carry essential weapons, like a basic gun and probably a dagger or two for the young ones." She said in a matter-of-factly voice that she herself was surprised with, she was never "matter-of-factly," hell even when she was explaining the finer points of being a were to the new in pre-puberty it was nothing like this.

"Only to be expected." He said grinning, causing her to return the grin. "So, now we're no fighting and all can I get a kiss." She laughed and stepped forward to kiss his cheek only to have him turn his head and catch her lips with his.

"Cheater." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his musky smell that she was all too familiar with from the night before. She wondered if he could still smell herself on him, she had no idea was the human nose was like, except that it was weaker then her own superior sense of nose.

"No, I'm a human, you're the cat." She laughed at the sorry excuse of joke that was only funny because it was a sorry excuse for a joke, and faced Sam who was respectably facing a different direction and shaking from laughter he was holding for his brother's lame pick-up line… if you could call it that.

"Hey Sam, I would hug you but I'm kind of still not dressed yet, and it would be a little uncomfortable for you." She grinned at him before beginning to walk. Stopping she turned around again, "What, you're not coming then?" The boys looked confused before they realised she was guiding them to her farm.


	4. Chapter Three: White and Black

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, sorry for lack of update, I've been writing Original Stories that haven't gone far **sigh** but here's chapter three. Also before I leave you to the story, just wanted to let you know that she knew Dean's name because he told her when she was in the car to his motel, he also told her the name of his brother, that was all the small talk. I might make a little one-shot drabble on it. 

**Story: **Breathe the Weird

**Author:** AuroraLamia

**Summary: **It was forbidden, but not the Romeo and Juliet sort of forbidden, this was forbidden for a different reason all together and yet they bit into the fruit not caring about the horrors they might have released. Rated **M** for some chapters

Chapter Three: White and Black

"You brought hunters to the pack." Jacob had pulled her away from Dean and Sam, into his study before he began shouting at her. Hope was use to it, all she did was avoid eye contact and look at the scenery of the woods out the window. "You endangered us, and you slept with one, oh don't give me that look I can small you all over him." She kept on a brave face; she was not a weakling at any sort.

"Can I leave, _please_, Dean and Sam are here to solve the problem, not make it worse, and they believe me."

"You're so ignorant and naïve little one, you haven't seen the horrors of the real world, and until you do you'll never be the alpha female."

"The Bitch." She murmured, wanting him to hear the venom in her voice, "I'm not going to be yours, or any of your sons bitches, I am myself and I will protect this pack the way I see fit." He looked at her for a second in silence, and like a lightning flash, she thought she saw something pass through his eyes only to continue seeing the same blank stare he originally had.

"You're so much like your mother, with the fire blazing through your eyes, " he said as he held her cheek in his hand before she sharply moved it, "But you're as stubborn as your father." A short pain crossed through her heart in memory of finding out her parent's death, it wasn't the witch, or hunters, but humans, an accident that apparently everyone but her and forgave them for. No one knew, they hadn't been there, but the humans had tried to save them, that's what blazed her fire for the humans, they weren't all evil and bad, someone of them were kind and caring. "You may leave Hope, but you're in charge of them, if they kill anyone, it's on your head."

Hope calmed her infuriated anger that was bubbling beneath the surface. But when she entered the foyer where Sam and Dean were standing, she stopped. Isobel was talking to Sam and from the snippets she heard, Isobel was talking about how they hunt. Sam was very interested and Dean was distracted by what looked to be the woods.

Before she became in sight of them, she turned back to her room and dressed in a simple black dress. No design, no elegant, sophisticated or sexy looks about it. It was one of those dresses that were loose from below the chest down and it ended a centimetre above the knees. It was a dress she always felt free in because it was loose enough to give her freedom that she needed.

"No, we can't shift with our clothes." Isobel said, the same blue eyes that Hope had, staring up at him with curiosity. Isobel was only twelve, but she was smart, and Hope knew that she would be smarter then her, maybe not as confident or brave, but she would definitely be smarter then her.

"So you all run around naked most of the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." And there were times when Hope saw how innocent little Bel was; she didn't even hear the obvious intentions in that question. But it was nice to know that her sister wouldn't be getting pregnant with her first pup for a while.

"Sam, I found my holiday resort." She laughed and Sam looked up from the book he had and Dean grinned cheekily. "I mean, if they're as good as you are."

"Sorry to break it to you Dean, but most of the pack just don't go for humans, I'm an exception to the rule." He laughed, Isobel giggled, Hope grinned and Sam rolled her eyes. "Now, what do you know of witches, especially ones that could be dealing with demons?" She asked as she slid into a corner chair next to one of the bookshelves. Isobel froze for a second and faced her older sister with a look in hey eyes that begged for Hope to excuse her. Once she received a nod, Bel left silently.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The witch caught Jessica a month ago, Jess and Izzy were best friends, we haven't found a body."

"There's still a chance she's alive." Sam said, trying to comfort Hope only to be given a shake of her head.

"No, we _know_ when someone in our pack dies, just like you would know if your brother did, it can't be explained, its just that feeling." Sam nodded in understandment while Dean just kept an unreadable expression upon his face. "From what _we_ have collected," we meaning Hope and her pack, "it seems that the witch lives in town or at least outside of the boundaries of our town."

"What makes you think that?" Sa, asked as he leant forward with curiosity.

"Our woods are open, and large, but we know them back to front, we also know where something new lives here, they leave mistakes, trails, and there is no where she could be hiding."

"As you said about her with the killings, she could be using it to hide her house."

"No, even then there would be an off scent about it, everything smells the same, everything feels the same except the places of disappearances, which is normally when they are alone, or at the back of the pack, we don't hear anything, and by the time we realise, they're gone."

"It could just be a demon, not necessarily a witch dealing _with_ demons."

"No, it's a witch, and she may have been one of the white witches."

"Have you talked to the coven of white witches to ask if they could know who it could possibly be?"

"Know, we and the witches keep out distances from each other except during a meeting, when we visit them or vice versa, it changes each month." The brothers shared a look between them and Hope suddenly jumped up, "They _are_ good people, we have trusted them for a long time and nothing bad has happened until recently." She sighed when she realised she had jumped to a conclusion about what they were thinking, looking at the powder blue curtains that blew lightly from the wind coming through the open window, she wondered if it would have been easier if she had just ran away with her sister long ago like she wanted to.

"How about we talk to the witches?" Sam asked, and Hope chewed on her tongue to stop her from saying anything irrational. "You can some with us to explain the problem." She sighed, guessing it was the only way to help save her pack.

"I'll take you there tomorrow, its too late tonight and tomorrow I have to bring over what they asked for from us anyway."

"So you give it to them every month either here or at their house?"

"At first it was a place between the two, but we slowly began to trust each other more and this shows equal trusting, it's only ever a few people, never just one now because of the murders, I'm normally the errand girl anyway."

"Why is that?" Sam's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but when Hope's eyes flickered to Dean's she realised they both were interested in why.

"Because, out of the entire pack, I like humans the most."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that?"

"It's to do with my parents, they were killed by humans, but it was an accident and the people that did tried to save them even in their panther form. Of course Jacob and a few of the older pack member had to retrieve them before they did any tests."

"So your blood is different to actual panthers?"

"Yep, we're an entirely different sub-species, being two natured and all." She grinned at them, and in the instant of a grin, Sam realised her teeth were more sharp and cat-like then human. "But only slightly different in this nature, you can't really tell unless you pay close attention to us."

"Like the way you walk, its more cat like." Dean said, "Even when you're tipsy." She laughed again, the boys made her laugh a lot more then the pack did, but that was probably because they weren't as serious and straight forward, basically with the pack it was like 'you two, mate, have children, enjoy it' where with humans, a lot of the time there was more spontaneity and passion in it.

"So are you boys going back to the hotel?"

"Yep, are you going to come over, or do you want us to come to you first?" Dean asked with a sly grin and a cock of an eyebrow, swallowing another fit of laughter she made an instant choice.

"I'll go to you, I need a good run in the woods."


End file.
